Episode 9946 (9th December 2019)
Plot Maria hides from Gary a pregnancy testing kit that she’s bought. Ryan and Alya tidy No.6 in anticipation of Geoff and Yasmeen’s return from Las Vegas. She tells Ryan to move his stuff out of the house as the party is over. Their words and movements are being recorded on Geoff’s secreted CCTV camera. Nick tells Sarah they’re in a good position to buy the Underworld premises off Derek. Maria tells Gary that she’s pregnant. He’s thrown by the news. Geoff and Yasmeen return, having had a great holiday. All that Yasmeen will tell a questioning Sally is that it was extremely romantic. Gary tells Maria she has his full support. She wants to have the baby and they discuss living together, although her flat will be too small for them. Gary knows of one coming up for rent in Victoria Court and he plans to view it. While Yasmeen shows Sally and Tim their holiday photographs, Geoff catches up on viewing the CCTV footage, and sees Ryan and Alya living together in the house in their absence. Gary asks the garage to service a flash 4x4 that he claims he picked up from a house clearance, making Kevin and Tyrone puzzled at his good fortune. Geoff tells Alya he knows Ryan has been staying in the house, saying he found a flipflop of his in the bedroom. He drops the bombshell that he’s married her gran. She rushes to question Yasmeen, making it clear that she’s not happy at the news. Posing as the fourteen-year-old boy, Bernie has sent Kel a request for DJ lessons. Gemma and Chesney are delighted to be told that Aled and Carys have progressed enough to be considered for release soon. A lonely Rita is delighted to see Norris making a flying visit back to Weatherfield, looking for properties at Norbury Court. Alya storms out of the house at the news. Tim wonders when his father and Yasmeen’s “proper” wedding will take place and is worried when he is told a Las Vegas ceremony is official. Gary presents Maria with the keys to the car, making Sarah jealous. Norris shares a cup of tea with Rita but, to her disappointment, he rushes off when summoned by Freda. Kel takes the bait laid by Bernie and responds to the message. Jade rings Hope on her secret phone as she celebrates her birthday. Sarah sees Maria and Gary being let into Victoria Court to view the flat and is waspish in her comments. Worried about Daniel, Ken, Peter and Adam let themselves into the flat and find it in a mess. Geoff badmouths Alya to Yasmeen, telling her that Ryan stayed in the house. He sows seeds of suspicions, saying that Alya may be worried about her inheritance. The Barlow menfolk clean up the flat. Daniel is snappy with them when he returns with Bertie, asking them to leave. Tim’s worries increase when Kevin and Steve assure him that Vegas weddings are official. Sarah realises from Maria and Gary’s chat across the bar of the Rovers that Maria is pregnant, and Gary confirms the news to the regulars. Ryan tells Ali about Maria’s car. Yasmeen questions Alya as to why she’s behaving like she is and is told she’s hurt that she wasn’t informed beforehand about the wedding. The two women bicker over Geoff and part on bad terms. Posing again as the boy, Bernie sends Kel a message asking to meet. Maria is annoyed that Gary confirmed the pregnancy news. Entering the Rovers, Ali is alarmed to hear the news. Nick has put in the application for finance to buy the factory. An obsessed Daniel sobs as he continues to watch Sinead’s pre-recorded video messages. Rita spends a lonely night in her flat. A desperately worried Tim confides in Kevin and Steve that he previously married Charlotte Wood, an air hostess, that he met in Vegas, thinking the ceremony was just a joke. They tease him about what Sally will say now that he’s a bigamist in the eyes of the law. Worried for her, Ali breaks the news to Maria that Gary is a criminal, thuggish loan shark with the furniture shop being used as a front. She’s stunned at the revelation. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Estate Agent - Sofi-Jo Bennett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Specialist care baby unit Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm before an extended edition of The X-Factor. Writer Simon Crowther penned both halves. *Sinead Osbourne appears in this episode in a video recorded during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria and Gary deal with the news of her pregnancy; Geoff and Yasmeen's annoucement sets alarm bells ringing for Tim; and the Barlows are concerned for Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,872,198 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Maria Connor: “I never listen to the voice in me head. I dunno know what it’s talking about.” Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes